Today Never Happened
by Nyoko Iso
Summary: Collection of 100 song fics for the 100 songs LJ challenge for the HarryDraco ship or Harry Potter. Lemme Just say that I don't own any characters or lyrics. If Idid I'd be rich and wouldn't have to write out my fantasies because I could buy them.


Okay. Well, this is for the 100 song challenge of any Harry Potter ship(Harry/Drae) from LJ

I'm alot faster at songfics because they're shorter and I'll be trying to update fairly regularly but I doi have other work, school, relationships, and other fics to do also, so don't expect Speedy Gonzales-type updates. Well, that's that! Here's 1 of 100! Starting now!!!!

* * *

-1. Dare you to Move - Switchfoot

_**Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here**_

"_Welcome back, Love. Sleep well?" Sleepy green orbs opened slowly to meet clear grey ones. _

"_Yeah… I always sleep well with you." Harry smiled and nodded at Draco before seeing the window and the shining sun outside of it. "Oh my God Draco? What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Like at sunrise, as usual?" _

"_I couldn't bring myself to it. You looked so peaceful and you haven't had a good night's rest in God knows how long. Don't worry, it's still breakfast time and Saturday. We can either A) go to breakfast at slightly different times and sneak out of here, or B) stay in here, skip breakfast , and sneak out at some other time in the day. Just tell Weasley that you were with… I don't know, tell him you have a life and that he is not ALWAYS a part of it. I don't care, you're smart, you can think of an excuse._

_Harry looked up at Draco, only slightly annoyed with the way he had talked about Ron. "Or, option C) We combine options A and B and call Dobby to bring breakfast for us up here and stay in here all day." Harry snuggled deeper into his boyfriend's neck and shut his eyes, making a content sound, like a cat. _

_**Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next**  
_

"_Harry? What happens next?"_

"_What do you mean? What happens when? After what?"_

"_What happens next? What happens now? In the war? With the Dark Lord?"_

_Harry clenched his teeth tightly, trying to be patient with his love, "Voldemort. There is nothing lordly about him."_

"_Sorry. Voldemort. I was brought up calling him the Dark Lord you know…"_

_Harry nodded, he understood Draco's upbringing, but he hoped the blonde would break the habit. "I don't know. I have to get the last horcrux and then I guess either a plan… or I'll impromptu it from there…" _

_Draco shook his head. "You can't impromptu it… that's too risky." He squeezed Harry tight. It was another night in the room of requirement, silently talking after or before a wonderful shag or two… or seven. The same topic; the war. The same position, Harry between Draco's stretched out legs while the blonde leaned against the headboard. The same thing every night, and yet, the pair never got tired of it. As long as they were in each other's company. _

"_Well, I don't know who would give me a plan. An adequate plane that will defeat Voldemort."_

"_I'll try to help you, Babe. I'll do what I can help you to beat him. We can work on a plan together."_

**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move**

So many kind memories and now Draco and Harry were in this predicament. Everything came down to this: their plan; and the plan that Draco had created separate from the one that the two had made together. He stood there, one foot on Harry's flat form, his lover's face in the ground beneath his boot. He clenched his teeth, eventually to the point that his jaw was in pain and his eyes were screwed shut. Up until now, their plan had worked. It was now that Draco knew he had to take his separate action, their feeble plan wouldn't work without someone's sacrifice.

"Kill him Draco. Kill him now." The Dark… Voldemort's whisper came, seeping into his mind.

"But Lord, he's so weak.. I want to torture him, for everything he's done, to me. And for all the trouble he has caused you." The words themselves almost brought tears to his grey eyes. He could almost feel the air change as Voldemort broke into a sickened, twisted, smirk.

"Yesss. I like the thought very much. Good boy Draco. The Lord will thank you, reward you, greatly for your devotion."

Draco screwed his eyes shut. It was now or never, he had to add this to their plan, to make it strong, to fortify it, and to ensure Harry's survival. "Crucio!"  
_**  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before  
**_

"_Draco! You'll never guess what the fuck just happened!"_

"_You got Babtized?"_

"_No… what the… Where did that come from? Nevermind! I found the last Horcrux. Well… actually, the Order kinda found it for me… but that's not the point. You know what this means?"_

"_I can shag you senseless and you won't be worried about finding them?"_

"_That too. But mostly… now we can start working on a plan."_

_Draco's face brightened considerably. Oh joy! A plan!! Well, at least he'd be more at ease about it. "Okay Harry. It's gotta be fool proof. I won't risk losing you because we made a stupid mistake. It'll take time, we'd better get started immediately… right after I shag you."  
**  
Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
Redemption is here  
Redemption is here**_

Harry stared wide eyed as he slowly saw the plan going astray. Draco wasn't supposed to say anything about torture. What the hell was he doing? What the fuck was his lover doing. Torture. He saw as the wand was pointed at him and then as it moved slightly. Was Draco trembling? Of course he was. Harry himself would have been if he could move, but he had 120 pounds of sexy Draco on him, so he couldn't. This wasn't part of their plan. The plan was designed for as little sacrifice as possible. No sacrifice! There was nothing he could do to prevent this. So he could only watch as their plan went down hill, and everything fell. He was going to be tortured to death by his own boyfriend, whom he thought loved him. And then he caught the quick jerk and the immediate flick of the wand. Recognizing the soon to be curse he stopped everything. He wasn't breathing, or thinking, or pumping blood throughout his body, only shouting. "Draco! You idiot!" But he knew what was to happen directly afterwards. Perhaps if he acted quickly enough, if his magic was strong enough, he could save a life. And maybe, if he loved enough, if he treasured the man enough, he could be redeemed for all the lives he had ended. Why did everyone sacrifice themselves for his life? Numbly, somewhere outside of his own world he heard the love of his life scream the fatal words, the words that would end the Slytherin's life.

"Crucio!"  
_**  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be  
**_

"_I say you go in with a crucio attack to make him weak first."_

_Harry shook his head. That was definitely not possible. "That won't work. He can throw off the curse and direct it towards the curse giver almost immediately. It's like second nature to him And he's stronger than me. He'd be able to keep me under the curse."_

_Draco nodded. So that was that. "What about Avada Kedavra?" _

"_Harry shook his head slowly, "I'm not sure about that. I've never tried it, but I'm sure it will be hard. It'll just be a test between who's got the strongest magic." Draco nodded. Okay… it was iffy… he didn't like it. But Harry was nodding affirmatively, as though that was that. _

"_Okay Harry, fine. We've got our plan. Kill the Des first and then Avada him when his back is turned and hope you're stronger. Got it." Inside his head though, Draco was already thinking of ways to distract Voldemort.  
**  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
**_

"Draco, you idiot!" Harry yelled, finally realizing what Draco was doing. That stupid idiot. Harry watched as a new plan was revived and the one person that ever really loved him fell down and off of him. Writhing on the ground screaming. He looked at Voldemort, his eyes were red and beady and he was completely entranced with what he was doing. As soon as Draco had casted the curse, Voldemort had fought it off and redirected, just as Harry had told Draco he would. Well, Draco's sacrifice would not be in vain. Voldemort was distracted and would not be able to fight off a curse or charm immediately. Harry stood, determined to act quickly and hopefully save his lover's life.

"Accio Voldemort's Wand!"

_**Like today never happened  
Today never happened**_

_**Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**_

Draco looked up, quivering from the pain but no longer under the unforgivable. Voldemort laughed as he looked at the two. Voldemort opened his mouth and then closed his lips, making a 'tsk' sound three times. "Draco, Draco, Draco. You know I can reflect the Crucio curse, you saw it done to your own mother, remember? And I thought you were a bright boy. And definitely above _Gryffindors_." He ended the sentence, sneering the last word and looking between the two. Harry looked down at Draco, wide eyed. What the fuck had the Slytherin gone and done that for? Not being an opportunity to waste time, Harry refocused and turned to Voldemort.  
_**  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here  
**_

Harry glared at Voldemort and Voldemort glared back, a smug grin on his face. "And you, Boy." Voldemort was practically growling at this point. "You think you will save your _or_ your lover's life by taking my wand? You have both disappointed me. You know I can do wandless magic Harry. So what was the point of even taking my wand? It's just a stick to you. You can't use it."

Now Harry grinned, and Draco was on the floor, trying to figure out what his lover had been thinking. "You haven't done your homework properly, _Voldie._ My wand's core from the exact same phoenix as the core of your wand. Meaning, our wands are almost identical. I'm sure using two wands at once wouldn't be too hard. Not to mention strengthen the spell, charm, hex or… unforgivable I use against you.

Harry's grin widened and he looked absolutely malicious. No chance in hell was Voldemort going to win. He flicked his with the wands so that their movement's mirrored each other's. This was his entire life's ambition, and finally he would get revenge and victory. The motion ended with the wands both pointing at Voldemort.

Voldemort's eyes widened, doubling in size. "Damn you!" He had to act quickly, he had to get his wand back. "Accio my W-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry watched as Voldemorts body crumpled, falling to a useless heap. Shit. Shit. Shit. Somewhere he wondered why he was cursing? This was a good thing, wasn't it. Everything was over. He and Draco could move on now. So why did he have a weight on his conscience as though he had killed someone?

_**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move**_

Draco looked towards Harry after watching Voldemort's demise. Still in pain he crawled over to his lover who had just fallen to the floor. He sat himself up and pulled Harry into his lap, cradling the crying boy. "Harry. Love, that was wonderful. My God Harry. Shh, shhh, it's alright. It's all over now. We can go get our nice little place in the country and everything will be fine. We'll be together and we'll always have each other."

Harry looked up through watery eyes, wiping away his tears he smiled. "A small place in the country? That's not good enough for a prince, Draco. And you always insist on living so luxuriously. But are you okay? And what the fuck was the Crucatious for? You had me scared to death. I was about to fall down and cry. Not to mention that you're a great actor. Thought I was about to die at the hand of the one I loved. It seemed like such a horrible way to go. So cliché."

"Draco laughed. Well A) my opinion of small is so much different than yours. And B) yes, I'm fine. I can't feel my legs, but I'll be fine. A little pain, but nothing deadly. And C) It was to distract him. There's no way in hell you would have gotten his wand if he were paying attention to you. HE was to busy paying attention to cursing me. Harry, we have to go before more DE's come. The forbidden forest is the direction I suggest." Hary stood, helping Draco up and the too hobbled along together, Harry having a slight limp and Draco with a rather large and obvious limp.  
_**  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before **_

::END DREAM::

Harry shot straight up in bed. That was it. That would be their plan. He looked up towards the sky, thanking his parents for sending him the dream. And then he turned to the patch of blonde hair beside him in the bed. He grabbed Draco's shoulders tightly and shook him Awake. "Draco! Draco! I know how we'll do it! I've got the perfect plan. I know how we can get Voldemort.

Draco turned around, alert and eager. He didn't trust the flimsy plan they had put together, it wouldn't work and he was sure of it. "Okay, Harry, tell me what you got. Sounds like it's good if your this excited."

"Well, the only thing is…."

"What is it Harry? Did you wake me up for some beat-around-the-bush plan?"

"No but uhm… How do you feel about the Crucio curse?"

::::::::EENNDD::::::::

* * *

Well... This is it. I. Dont.Like. This. Fic. It's for a challenge... I swear... I spent forever writing this thing and I tried to tweak it, but eventually I just said screw it and gave up, so here it is. The finished version that Im not to happy with. Constructive Flames are nice, because I dont like this fic and we would agree. But reviews saying it didn't suck as much as I think would be nice too!!! 

Or AIM me: IDontQuotePlato  
Or YahooIM: nyokokuro


End file.
